Telling the truth/Mickey and his friends left/Iago stole the lamp
Here is how Aladdin broke his promise for Genie in Mickey Mouse and Aladdin. Meanwhile, Aladdin is looking at the gardens thinking about being sultan. Aladdin: Sultan? They want me to be sultan? Then, Genie comes out of his lamp. Genie: Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero! As he turned into a one man band, he sees Aladdin walk away with his head hung. He stops, scratches his head, and comes up with an idea as he zooms over to him. Genie: Aladdin, (holds up his hands like a director scoping a picture and looking through them) you've just won the heart of the princess, what are you gonna do next? Aladdin looks at him, then walks away in sadness to the bed, where he falls on it and sighs. Mickey Mouse: Gosh, I wonder what's wrong with Aladdin? Genie is confused again, then goes to him and pulls out a script labeled "Aladdin." Genie: Psst, (whispering) your line is "I'm going to free the genie." Anytime. Aladdin: Genie... I can't. Genie: Sure you can. (grabbed his head and uses him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy) You just go "Genie, I wish you free." Aladdin: I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But they want to make me sultan, no! They want to make Prince Ali sultan. Without you, I'm just Aladdin. Genie: Al, you won! Aladdin: Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you, especially when I told Jasmine the truth. What if anybody else finds out I'm not really a prince? (quietly) What if the sultan finds out? I'll lose Jasmine. Genie, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free. Genie: (sarcastically) Fine, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, (says the last word in disgust) Master. (poofs back into the lamp) With that heartbreaking, Zena, Abu, and Carpet are watching from the window. Abu: Ohhh. Aladdin: Genie, I'm really sorry. (as a tongue comes out of the spout and raspberries him) Well, fine. (slams a pillow on top of the lamp) Then just stay in there! (looks at Abu and Carpet) What are you guys looking at? Then, they both leave with Mickey and his friends feeling disappointed in him. Mickey Mouse: I thought you were our friend, Aladdin! I can't believe how selfish you're being, especially for breaking your promise to Genie! Sora: You gotta stop pretending to be something you're not! Aladdin: Look, I... I'm sorry. Wait, Mickey, wait, Guys, I'm sorry, I didn't... wait, c'mon. (looked at Zena) Ma, I.. Zena: You said enough, you have to tell the sultan the truth, especially for that girl. Honesty is all that matters, Aladdin, think about it. (walked away sadly) Aladdin: (sighs) What am I doing? Ma and Genie're right... I gotta tell the sultan the truth like I did for Jasmine. Jasmine: (calling out) Ali, oh Ali... will you come here? Aladdin: (putting on his turban) Well, here goes. (walks into the garden) As for Iago, he was disguised as a flamingo who'd mimic Jasmine's voice. Aladdin: Jasmine? Where are you? Iago: Ahem! (doing Jasmine's voice) Out in the menagerie, hurry. Aladdin: I'm coming. While Aladdin hurry past, not noticing the birds. Iago laughs, then turns back and looks into the face of a Flamingo, who is panting. The Dumb Flamingo: D'uh! Iago: Ya got a problem, Pinky? (sweeps the bird's feet out from under it) Chump So, Iago runs into the palace and finds the lamp under the pillow. Iago: Boy, Jafar's gonna be happy to see you! (stretches his face like Jafar's and imitates it) Good work, Iago! (normal) Ah, go on. (as Jafar) No, really, on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven! (normal) Ah, Jafar, you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing. Then, he flies away with the lamp. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225